


Twenty-Two

by SleepingReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: 22 things I've learned, Birthdays, Gen, add more each year i guess, turnover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: I'm turning 22 tomorrow! Here's 22 things I've learned in the past year.





	Twenty-Two

1\. Be a kid. Does something in you say “Skip”? Then you skip. Do you like the escalators? Do them twice. If you keep that enthusiasm that comes with being a kid, you’ll end up understanding kids more as well. So Buy those bubbles, greet dogs on the street, you’re still you. Never lose your childish enthusiasm. But don't be obnoxious about it. 

2\. When I was 18, I was a pretentious little shit. "Oh, I see you like the new Divergent series, I’ve just finished reading Shakespeare. Look at me, I’m classy. I like Shakespeare and Sherlock Holmes. Oooh…"   
Turns out I’m really not. While I still like Shakespeare because of the rhyming, I laugh harder at slapstick comedy. I’m not classy or mature for my age, In fact, I'm even more a kid than I am when I was 18. And I hope to remain that way. 

3: Cartoons are good. My life started making more sense when I discovered I actually really enjoy cartoons like Gravity Falls and Steven Universe. Don’t know why I didn’t know that sooner. Guess I was too busy trying to understand Shakespeare. 

4: Books are good. I forget sometimes, but they are.

5: Always tip your waiter.

6: Cleaning sucks, but FutureYou will thank you for it. 

7: Compliments can really make someone’s day. 

8: Just be nice. It’s not hard.

9: Midnight dance parties rock. Even if it’s a solo party. 

10: Make a playlist for happiness. Listen to it when you’re sad. Eventually, all the happy songs will help you do stuff. 

11: Don’t like cleaning? Put on the same CD every time. I can’t listen to “Don’t Stop Believing” without cleaning stuff now and it works. 

12: ASK FOR HELP. It’s okay. You’re so young, you can’t expect to do everything alone.

13: Learn from the help that is given.

14: Teach other people as much as they want you too. You learned it too, at one point. There’s nothing cooler than passing on knowledge.

15: Sing. It does more than you think.

16: Sometimes, you just need to sit and breathe for a while. It helps. 

17: Writing fanfic is fun. Even if it’s only for one person.

18: Make things. For yourself, for your friends, for your mom… Make things.

19: Every time you go to a con, commission one artist. That way, you have something especially made for you. 

20: Crying is okay. Being comforted is okay too. Hiding under a blanket for a while is okay too. 

21: Living alone is really cool sometimes, but also REALLY BAD. Get a pet. Take a trip. Take yourself to the movies. Hug yourself. Hug your pet. Do the job that’s in front of you at the moment, even if it’s hard. Make it small. You’ll get there. 

22: For my last one, I want to share a haiku I found. 

Wait out the seasons  
They will always call it quits  
Long before you do

**Author's Note:**

> "Happy almost birthday to me..." 
> 
>  
> 
> 22 years down, at least 83 years to go!
> 
> LET'S DO IT! :D


End file.
